There are many areas in the United States and in other countries of the world where soil or water is contaminated with one or more phenol related compounds. Phenol related compounds are compounds in which the hydrogens of phenol are replaced by other atoms or compounds. Well known examples are pentachlorophenol meta-chlorophenol and polychlorinated biphenyls. These compounds are toxic to humans to some degree and have been shown to cause cancer in animals. One effective method of remediation for contaminated soils, approved by the United States Environmental Protection Agency, is based on high temperature incineration. High temperature incineration, however, requires high energy consumption and is as costly as a result. Further, as incineration facilities are in fixed locations, soil to be remediated may need to be transported from a contaminated site to an incineration facility, and returned to the site, further increasing remediation cost.
There is a need for a soil remediation method which is not energy intensive, and which can be carried out on or close to a contaminated site.